<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Calculated Risk by fictorium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598058">Calculated Risk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/pseuds/fictorium'>fictorium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>if you think I don't miss you everyday [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/pseuds/fictorium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat and Kara can't wait. Written for the prompt  “We could get arrested for this.”</p>
<p>Originally posted at Tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Cat Grant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>if you think I don't miss you everyday [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Calculated Risk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Couldn’t wait,” Kara says, her voice a low rumble somewhere against Cat’s collarbone. The strappy little number she picked out to get Kara’s attention is doing a marvelous job, but the strap is no match for Kara’s variable strength when she gets excited. She’s the only lover Cat’s ever had who could quite literally fuck her through the mattress (or wall, or ceiling one memorable time) and the thrill of that has a long way to go before it dissipates. </p>
<p>“Kara, this is hardly the most discreet place you could have picked. We could get arrested for this.” With anyone else, any other time, Cat would absolutely have objected to an alleyway, of all places. Even if it is a noticeably clean and empty one around back of one of National City’s most prestigious members’ clubs. She might be fussy about germs in her daily life, but in the face of their mutual attraction, Cat has no qualms about letting all the details fade away.</p>
<p>“You’ve been teasing me for two hours, Cat.” Kara’s complaint is lowballing it. More like two-and-a-half. Cat picked out everything she knows Kara loses her mind to see her in, from the killer heels to the scandalously split evening dress, right down to the diamond choker that rests on every spot of Cat’s throat that Kara most likes to press her lips against. </p>
<p>“You could fly us anywhere right now. In no time at all. You really can’t wait?”</p>
<p>Kara’s response is to press her muscular thigh between both of Cat’s, driving up in a subtle thrust that also serves to remind Cat that her bare shoulders are pressed against the brick wall. Such soft skin, so carefully moisturised and looked after, at the mercy of the rough surface and its scrapes. She finds she lives for these moments, when they’re both too reckless to mind what hurts just a little. It only makes the pleasurable parts even more so. </p>
<p>“Then take me, Supergirl,” Cat says on a whine when Kara’s deft fingers pinch a nipple through her dress. Cat might have opted to skip the bra altogether. It drives Kara wild, and tonight is clearly no exception. “What are you waiting for?”</p>
<p>“Nothing but this,” Kara replies, and her mouth is hot against Cat’s while her hands work their magic. With strokes just a little too forceful and too fast to be anything other than distinctly super, Kara’s fingers make short work of tearing away Cat’s thong and exploring the wetness that’s pooling between her legs. The other hand hasn’t let up on toying and teasing at each nipple in turn, falling into rhythm until Kara’s playing Cat’s body like a beloved instrument, drawing desperate sounds from somewhere deep in her chest.</p>
<p>Then the sound of footsteps break through Cat’s haze, just a little too close for comfort, and godfuckingdammit if that isn’t what sends her over the edge, clenching around Kara’s fingers with a fresh little flood that leaves them both gasping and just a little sticky as a result.</p>
<p>“Oh, you liked that,” Kara says, her blue eyes still sparkling despite the muted lighting. “You thought we were going to get caught, and it worked for you.”</p>
<p>“Is there a single kink or quirk you’re going to leave uncovered, Kara?” Cat says it with a groan as Kara finally removes her fingers. The emptiness is sudden and damning, making Cat stagger just one step before she’s caught in Kara’s strong arms. “You’re relentless.”</p>
<p>“Well, I am an investigative reporter,” Kara replies, utterly smug. She spins in place, her own dark green dress giving way to the supersuit, something Cat can never quite get over. Then the leathery material of the cape is wrapped around her, and Cat realizes the shivering that just started has stopped almost right away. She rests her head on Kara’s shoulder, and when they ascend into the night sky it’s something gentle, closer to floating than flying. Only when they’re at the level of the CatCo building does Cat open her eyes, looking out over the city they love and protect together.</p>
<p>“Ready to go home?” Kara asks.</p>
<p>“With you? Always,” Cat replies. She wraps her arms a little tighter around Kara, and they zip through the skies of National City in record time. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>